


With All Her Heart

by Targaryens of Dragonstone (StarksInTheNorth)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/Targaryens%20of%20Dragonstone
Summary: The children come clambering in to their parents' bedchamber, one by one, as they are awoken during a storm.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	With All Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by my OT3 fic, Brave, Gentle, Strong. This is the sort of fluffy future I envision for them after the angst of BGS is over.

Sansa wakes as her wife’s arm tenses around her waist and thunder rattles the leaden windows of the bedchamber. The door creaks on its hinges like some spectre haunts the entry. She buries her head into the crook of her husband’s shoulder and tries to ignore the loud noises and sheets of rain careening from the heavens.

“Mama?”

Sansa sits up in the bed, Dany’s arm falling off her torso and Jon grumbling sleepily besides her. The torches in the hallway illuminates a silver-haired girl clutching a stuffed wolf in her arms. “What’s wrong, love? Did you have a bad dream?”

Rhaella, her elder daughter, nods with a quivering chin and pulls her wolf closer against her body. “The storm woke me up.”

“Come here.” Sansa motions to the space that formed between her and Dany when she rolled into Jon. Rhaella clambers onto the bed and rests her head against Sansa’s bosom. Sansa strokes the girl’s hair and shoulder. “Tell me about your dream.”

“I was a dragon.” Rhaella begins, cuddling into Sansa. “I was playing by the sea with all the other dragons when a wave came in. I didn’t have any wings, so all the other dragons flew away and left me to drown.”

Tears brim in her eyes and Sansa wraps her arm around her daughter to give her comfort. Rhaella may have Dany’s silver curls and Jon’s grey gaze, but she is soft and gentle and sweet, drawn to embroidery and singing over dragonback or swords, more like Sansa than the mother who birthed her.

“Oh darling, you know the other other dragons would never leave you behind.” 

Rhaella sniffs. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Sansa kisses her on the forehead. Besides them, Dany murmurs in her sleep and her violet eyes flutter open. Despite her drowsy state, she instantly picks up on her daughter’s troubles.

“What’s wrong?”

“A nightmare and the storm.” Sansa explains. Rhaella moves her head to Dany’s shoulder. Dany takes Sansa’s hand over Rhaella, forming a protective ring. 

“I’m better now, _Muña_. But can I stay with you and Momma?” Rhaella asks sweetly. Even as she speaks, her eyes close and her voice softens.

Outside, the storm reigns on. Dany kisses the child of her blood. “yes, _dōna mēre_.” She leans in so her forehead is touching Sansa’s and she whispers, “Thank you for calming her.”

Sansa presses a soft kiss to Dany’s lips. “Of course.”

Before they can fall back to sleep, though, someone knocks on their door. Three more of their pack stand in the entryway. Sansa sighs as Dany’s hand leaves her own and her wife slips from the bed and goes to them. Eddard, the oldest of all their children, holds the young twins on either side of him.

“The babies were crying. They’re scared.”

“I’m sure they’re the only ones who were.” Dany says wryly. Sansa pulls Rhaella into her arms as Dany takes Aemon’s free hand and leads the line of children to their bed. She lifts up the twins and Eddard climbs up himself, much too old to need his _Muña_’s help.

The children all on the bed, Dany climbs in after and sits against the headboard. Eddard settles between his mothers and Alysanne climbs in Dany’s lap. As the children adjust themselves around their mothers, Jon finally stirs. Noticing him sitting up, Aemon quickly climbs over Sansa to throw himself into his father’s arms. Sansa smiles to see how much alike they look, and Jon’s bewildered expression at the sudden weight of his son in his arms.

Even though Aemon has dark amethyst eyes and silver hair, his face is all his father’s, sullen and brooding. Alysanne takes after Sansa despite her lavender eyes, with sharp cheeks and her mother’s same nose. Eddard is the only child of her womb to inherit her Tully red hair and blue eyes, but he takes after her the least. A dragonrider since age seven, he would have been one younger if Stormwing had hatched sooner.

Jon glances over at Sansa and Dany, his voice playful. “What brings this pack of dragonwolves into our den?”

“I’m _scared_.” Alysanne whines with a frown and reaches out a hand towards Jon. Sometimes, the girl has the making of a warrior. But other times . . . Of all the children, she has best figured out how to wrap her father around her little fingers.

He takes her hand and squeezes it. “I’ll protect you. I promise.”

Alysanne’s face lights up at her father’s devotion and she wraps her arms around Dany’s neck. Dany leans close to Sansa and sets her head against her shoulders as Eddard shimmies under the fur that covers him and his mothers. 

“Momma, will you sing?” Rhaella asks sleepily. 

Dany strokes Alysanne’s soft hair. “How about a lullaby?”

“_The Father’s face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong_.” Sansa begins, her voice soft and low. Dany hums along. Although she does not know all the words, the melody soothes her in her own nightmares as much as they soothe the children in theirs. “_He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children_.”

Sansa gets through to almost the last verse before a crack of lightning splits the sky and lights up the doorway, where little Brandon rubs his grey eye with his fist and drags a stuffed dragon in the other. 

“I woke and everyone was gone.” His lips tremble.

“We’re with you now.” Jon rises from the bed with Alysanne clutched to his side. He scoops up Brandon in his other arm and takes him to the bed. Sansa pushes back his silver hair and kisses the boy on his forehead. 

Dany reaches out to hold his hand with her free one. “It’s a night of bad dreams, it seems.”

“Yea,” Eddard murmurs. “The babies had nightmares. I had to bring them here.”

“Don’t leave me alone next time.” Brandon insists. Alysanne cuddles up to him on their father’s lap. He’s always been her favorite brother, since the moment she was born. “I can help protect them, too.”

“Now, where were we love?” Dany asks, eyes lingering over the babes in their laps and finishing on her wife’s smiling face. Dany picks up the tune again and the children shift and settle into more comfortable positions.

“_The Seven Gods who made us all, are listening if we should call_.” Sansa sings, stroking her daughters hair and watching as her family slowly falls asleep around her. “_So close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you, little children._”

As she reaches the last lines, Dany’s humming begins to fade as she too gives in to sleep’s pull. Sansa turns her head, presses her lips to Dany’s forehead and then to Jon’s on her other shoulder. This may not be the life she dreamt of as a girl, but she does not think she’s ever been happier then she is right now surrounded by a husband and wife who love her and who she loves in turn, and children who are theirs all to love together. “_Just close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you, little children_."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious all the children are: Eddard (9), Rhaella (8), Brandon (6), Aemon + Alysanne (3). Eddard and the twins are from Sansa’s womb and Rhaella and Brandon are from Dany’s. But they raise the children equally and are both their mothers. Sansa goes by Mother/Momma and Dany goes by the Valyrian word, Muña. The other Valyrian phrase, dōna mēre, means sweet one.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Dany/Sansa/Jon, Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, ASOIAF, and GOT.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Liberty Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147175) by [MymbleHowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MymbleHowl/pseuds/MymbleHowl)


End file.
